The Landlady: Alternate Ending
by BellaLestrangex01
Summary: Ever had to read The Landlady in school and write an alternative ending? well here's my version of the ending to The Landlady by Roald Dahl.


The Landlady, alternate ending:

Billy yawned.

"Hmm, I'm exausted. I'n going up to bed," He said.

"Goodnight then, Mr. Wilmer," Billy decided not to correct her, knowing that she would forget by tomorrow anyhow.

He walked to his room on the second floor, changed into his pajama's and slipped into bed. Lying awake, Billy thought back to Mollholland and Temple. He soon heard noises of a door closing and assumed the landlady had gone to bed.

As quietly as he could, Billy slipped back out of bed. He grabbed that candle holder, with the lit candle inside, and opened the door, trying his hardest to avoid creaking the henges. He walked down the long hallway, and up the steps, which creaked slightly, and headed towards that fourth floor. When he reached his destination, he noticed that there was but a single door at the end of another long hall. Slowly, he edged toward the door. Thinking that he heard footsteps behind him, Billy turned quickly in the direction of the noise. The flames of the candle twisted and flickered against the dark halls. Billy saw no one, so he turned back, still edging towards the lone door.

Upon finally reaching the door, Billy turned the rusted golden doorknob, and as another floorboard creaked, he jerked his head around, looking for his mysterious visitor.

As Billy opened the door, a breeze from an open window blew out the flame from his candle. And except for the light of the moon, he was surrounded by complete darkness. In the small room (for it was almost closet-like) was a corner chair, and a narrow bed. If it wasn't for the moonlight, he wouldn't have noticed the person-sized lump in the middle of the bed. Walking slowly still, he reached the bed and slowly pulled back the covers. There lay a young man of about his age. Billy then noticed that he was completely still, and that he wasn't breathing. He reached out a hand to touch the young guy's face and felt that he was ice-cold. Billy's face twisted into a look of shock and confusion. He turned around and noticed for the first time that the corner chair was also occupied by a similiar, non-moving figure.

He then looked to the walls and noticed a newspaper clipping pinned there near the open window. Squinting his eyes slightly, he saw the two familiar faces. Billy looked to the headline that read: "Moholland & Temple: Missing".

At this point, Billy was starting to get scared. Suddenly, he heard the door slam shut behind him. He jerked around, only to see a small light floating towards him. When the light got closer, however, he saw a faint shadow of the light illuminate the deranged landlady's face. Billy's eyes widened, in what was either shock or fear, or maybe even sudden understanding.

"Hello Billy," She muttered. Her voice was not the kind, caring one that he had heard earlier, for it now sounded crazed and excited. "And now, why have you come up here, dear?" Billy looked from her crazed eyes, down to the shiny, silver butcher's knife that now rested in her hand.

As she walked towards him, Billt was backed into the corner. Then he was pressed against the back wall, he fell through a door that was there. And after stading up, he ran straight forward, relieved that this hall was still lit with the lanterns that hung on the walls. Down another staircase, throught the kitchen, and into the sitting room, the chase continued.

When Billy reached the front door, out of breath, he turned the handle, and soon discovered that it was locked. Next, he turned to see that the landlady was no longer chasing madly after him with her knife, but standing in the hall. She held her hand on a switch near the wall.

"You should've stayed in bed, Billy," She spoke loudly, yet almost calmly. "Goodnight, now," The last thing that Billy Weaver saw was her crazed smile and eyes as she flipped the switch, and darkness engulfed him entirely.

Unfortunatly, Bill didn't survive to tell the tale, and was reported missing several days later. 


End file.
